Caelum Via
.]] '''Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts Insomnia' is a hotel that towers over the city of Insomnia near the Citadel building in the Final Fantasy XV Universe. It first appeared as the opening location for Final Fantasy Versus XIII as the place for the treaty-signing celebrations for the armistice between Niflheim Empire and the Kingdom of Lucis. It still serves this purpose in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. The hotel is known for its lavish rooftop recreation area that includes an aquarium and the painting of Etro by Yoshitaka Amano. The concept artwork for Kingsglaive forgoes the aquarium part, though it appears in the movie. In the Versus XIII trailers the aquarium and the painting of the goddess were in different parts of the glass dome, but in the movie the painting is inside the aquarium. The hotel no longer has the dome in the movie, but three domes in the shape of the Versus XIII building appear where the hotel should be in the Final Fantasy XV finalized cityscape of Insomnia. Kingsglaive depicts the rooftop as having a helipad and numerous round tables set up for the party, A scene where Noctis Lucis Caelum meets Stella Nox Fleuret was made as the envisioned opening scene for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. The two would meet at the treaty-signing party held at the hotel. Noctis would meet Stella at the rooftop dome that had a colossal aquarium and the painting of goddess Etro. In the first version the painting was being held by a grim reaper statue, but in the 2011 trailer there is no statue and the painting is much smaller. The party was then interrupted by Niflheim ramming an assault craft through the glass dome and the area was invaded by the imperial infantry. The bare bones model of this same area appears in Final Fantasy XV as part of the Insomnian cityscape, but it bears little resemblance to the location's finished form as seen in the film. Posters depicting the aquarium at the hotel rooftop are found in the city as the only recognition of the location still left in the game. The Versus XIII opening is re-imagined for Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV where the sovereigns of Niflheim and Lucis attend a party to celebrate the treaty-signing that is to take place the following day. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, who replaces Stella, meets Nyx Ulric, who replaces Noctis, in front of the aquarium with the painting of Etro. Nyx gives her a hairpin as a present. After Nyx leaves, Lunafreya talks with General Glauca who doesn't think the peace will last, and she is kidnapped. Gallery Noctis and Stella.jpg|''Final Fantasy Versus XIII'' 2009 trailer. Noctis and Stella 2.jpg|''Final Fantasy Versus XIII'' 2009 trailer. Hotel Rooftop Insomnia Art.png|Concept art for Kingsglaive. KingsglaiveFFXV Lunafreya SS7.png|Lunafreya and Glauca in Kingsglaive. Caelum Via aquarium poster from FFXV.png|Poster in Final Fantasy XV. FFXV 2nd anniversary wallpaper 1920x1080.jpg|2nd anniversary wallpaper depicting all major characters on the rooftop of Caelum Via. Etymology "Lucis Caelum" is the name of the kingdom's royal lineage. Trivia *The aquarium had a shark in the 2011 Versus XIII trailer. *The aquarium has statues, fish, and the painting in Kingsglaive. Two sea creatures swirling inside look very similar to Leviathan. *The location's appearance has always been associated with the theme "Somnus", which accompanied the early Versus XIII trailers, as well as the scene where the hotel is depicted in the movie. When Iedolas Aldercapt approaches King Regis, the background has a grand piano and a woman playing the violin, performing the theme. *A sign for "Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts Altissia" appears in Insomnia. Category:Locations in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy Versus XIII Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV